Apologize
by purpletree22
Summary: Everything happened fast, she was blackmailing her, he was ignoring her, and she was dying stuck in a burning inferno.  Set in S6. Hannah eventually B&B.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox do, so don't sue me..**

**Set in season 6.**

* * *

_Everything had happened so fast._

_Booth and Hannah had announced their plans to get engaged, so they invited the team over to a newly opened Italian restaurant for dinner. _

_Dinner was enjoyed, and surprisingly everyone seemed to enjoy the company of Booth's new blond girl. She seemed cheerful, enthusiastic, entertaining and smart. Almost the opposite of Brennan. _

_As they continued to enjoy each other's company, she noticed that Booth had continued to avoid eye contact with her. He avoided looking, talking to her. _

_Actually to be honest, she avoided him as well, she didn't want to talk with him, not after the fight they had the night before. _

_After dinner, Hannah had asked her to stay for a quick talk, asking the others to wait outside in the parking lot. _

_The others gaze them a surprised look and left. Booth also looked at the two women in a surprised matter, and walked over to the counter to pay for the bills._

_They walked into the bathroom. The blond woman turned around and gazed at her._

_"Brennan, I'm going to get to main point without dragging this conversation. I know this might sound selfish of me, but is there any way you could find a new partner or stop working for the FBI?"_

_She was dumbfounded by her absurd question._

_"He's trying to move on, you hurt him and he's trying to forget, but you being with him, him seeing you every day, isn't helping him. He's in pain. He wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming your name out, he's having nightmares. He wants you gone he wants you to go away, he can't bear to look at you or talk to you anymore."_

_She couldn't get herself to say anything. She was so shocked._

_"Hannah, Booth and I are just partners. And I don't understand what you mean."_

_"Don't you get it Temperance? He loved you, and you left him. He's trying to move on, but you being with him everyday isn't helping him. He doesn't want you in his life, because he has a new life with me." She snared._

_"I…only wanted him to be happy…" she staggered._

_"Just leave him. That's going to make his life so much easier. It's probably better if you leave by yourself, he wouldn't want you hurt when he admits it too."_

_"That's absurd. That's irrational, you can't expect me to leave DC, when my life is here."_

_"If you want him to be happy, you would. For him you would... Wouldn't you?" Hannah stared at the woman in front of her._

_"I.. I…" she still wasn't sure what was going on._

_"Don't you get it, he loves you, he loved you, and you didn't know how to love. You hurt him, you cold heartless bitch. And I can't stand by him and watch him suffer, not when he's mine now." She roared. _

_Booth heard them arguing and ran into the bathroom. _

_Bones was on the verge of tears and Hannah looked distressed._

_"What's going on?"_

_Brennan looked up at Booth._

_"I'm…sorry….Booth" crying she ran out the room, full of shame and embarrassment._

_As she was running towards the door she heard a deafening explosion to the right. And then she was airborne. _

…

…

…

The building was burning; the explosion from the kitchen had started a fire, which was raging through the restaurant.

She woke up lying on her side, to a cloud of black smoke hovering in the air.

She got up and slowly looked around, she saw that the room was beyond recognition, furniture all over the place; broken and shattered, the windows were blown out; glass flying here and there, she also heard the moans from many different voices.

She checked herself of any injuries, a nasty gash on her forehead, and her side hurt liked hell, maybe a broken rib or two she thought.

Ignoring the throbbing pain she got up from the corner and walked over to what had been the bathroom.

…

…

Luckily the bathroom was the furthest from the explosion, and it was still recognizable.

Booth was already over Hannah who had been knocked unconscious.

"Hannah! Wake up babe!" he desperately shook her by the shoulders.

He could see that there were no visible injuries, worried she might have any internal ones, he checked her pulse, and it was strong, _mild case of concussion_ he thought. He let out a sigh of relief and looked around at the burning surroundings. He saw her standing, in the doorway clutching her side, leaning weakly against the door.

"Booth, are you okay?" she coughed.

"I'm fine, are you?" he looked at her closely. She had a huge gash on her head with blood pouring out, and she was covered in black soot. The smoke slowly entered the room.

"Bones! You're bleeding! Let me have a look at that." He was about to make his way to her, only to be stopped by her loud voice.

"Booth! I'm fine! And when did you start to care so much. Just help get Hannah out, she needs your help right now."

Feeling slightly hurt and angered by her senseless words, he grabbed Hannah and carried her out.

"Just stay really close to me Bones."

"Don't worry about me! I'm FINE! Just stay low of the smoke."

Together, they made their way out of the burning building, the restaurant had been on the 2nd floor and they would have to go through the hallways and down the stairs to get out.

Limping behind him, she knew she wasn't' going to last much long. The smoke had already worn her out and her injuries were maybe serious. The distance between them grew and the smoke had reduced her sight; she could barely see him anymore.

"Bones you there?" he looked back to the hallway. He heard and saw nothing…

Alarmed he shouted,

"BONES!"

She heard his loud voice. She quickened up her pace, when she could see him, she shouted back,

"I'm.." she took another deep breath. She was finding it more and more difficult to breathe and focus. "I told you I'm fine. Just go! I don't need you to be worried about me, I'm right behind you.. see" they were now barely a meter from each other.

"Bones you know what I mean. You're hurt, and the last time I remembered we are stuck in a burning building."

"When did you start being so worried about me?"

He couldn't get his emotions under control. He couldn't believe she was trying to have another fight with him.

"FINE! Take care of yourself then! Because I can't stand here arguing with you when Hannah, the lady that I'm in love with, the lady that loves me is dying in my arms!" he hurried through the hallway carrying a still unconscious Hannah in his arms; heading towards the staircase.

…

She was blown away by the way he had reacted.

She turned the corner and made her way to the staircase, only to be disrupted by a large CRACK..

The door frame had fallen on top her. The weight on her chest made it difficult for her to breathe. She looked down the staircase to see the figure of Booth carrying Hannah disappear.

She tried calling out, shouting out his name for help, but it was useless.

The sound of the fire and crackling wood had made everything else mute.

She slowly and painfully tried to move the structure off her chest. She propped herself against the wall, with no energy move anymore. The smoke was getting to her lungs, fast. Her sight was gradually decreasing. The smoke which had now filled up the hallway wasn't helping her. She had tears running down her ash ridden cheeks.

Thinking about what Hannah had said to her, thinking about what Booth had said to her the night before, he had left her and now she felt so alone with nobody there to help her.

She closed her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness; and then finally, she succumbed to unconsciousness from her injuries.

...

...

They looked up at the building in flames. Smoke was raging out the broken windows and doors.

They were all worried to death about their friends who were still in the building.

Only minutes ago, they were discussing about Hannah, Brennan and Booth, when all of a sudden the building exploded into an inferno. They, themselves, were lucky to escape the building unharmed.

Several fire-trucks and ambulances had arrived on scene, and were frantically trying to put out the flames.

They saw a tall figure strut out the building, holding an unconscious Hannah in his warm, strong arms; he ran over to a nearby ambulance and placed her on a gurney. If he was carrying Hannah, surely that meant Brennan wasn't injured too seriously and would follow him out.

They were relieved, and most definitely knew that Brennan would follow him, but no one else came out. Seconds passed. And those seconds turned to minutes.

"Where's Brennan?" Angela broke the silence. Tears swelling up on her innocent eyes.

They looked amongst themselves; they looked back at the burning building.

Only then did they realize that she was still in the broken building.

Angela ran up to Booth, tears freely pouring her eyes, she screamed!

"Where's Brennan? BOOTH WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? WHY DIDN'T SHE FOLLOW YOU OUT!"

Booth hadn't even looked back if she was out. Surely she would've made it they only had a flight of stairs left. Overcome by guilt he looked up.

"She was … she was right... She was right behind me. Where is she?"

"She didn't come out… She hasn't come out yet..."

A pang of guilt hit him again.

She hadn't made it out yet.

He was too busy worrying about Hannah that he hadn't even checked if she had made it out alright. He then remembered his last words to her, _Take care of yourself then._ He remembered their fight. He remembered how much he had ignored her.

He looked at Hannah, she was stirring. The EMT's were taking care of her, oxygen, IV, but she seemed alright.

"Sir, we need to go now. Are you coming?"

He looked at Angela.

He looked at Hannah.

He looked back at the burning building.

"No.. take care of her. I need to find her..." he staggered, got up from the ambulance jumped out and then he ran with all his might towards the burning inferno.

Only to be stopped in his tracks, discovering another man walking out of the structure, carrying the limp and broken body of his partner in his arms.

Bones...

* * *

**So do you think I should continue?**

**R&R please.**

**And I am going to update my other story soon as well.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks heaps for the reviews~~**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

...

...

The Californian-tanned, tall, muscular, blond man, rushed over to nearest ambulance, carrying badly-injured, bleeding and broken woman in his arms.

He brushed past Booth, who turned around in time to see the ambulance with Hannah leave.

He hadn't realized she was this hurt. She wasn't though. She was fine, shouting, yelling, and fighting with him just 5 minuets ago.

"Oh My God! Bren!" Angela screamed and dashed over to the ambulance, as her unconscious friend was handed over to the paramedics.

"I found her slumped against the wall, on the ground. She wasn't breathing. I had to do CPR. But the smoke. I had to get her out." The mysterious man stammered.

Before anyone could say anything Angela replied,

"Thank you so, so much, you're a hero." Tears fell from her eyes, as he looked at the man that had possibly saved Brennan's life.

The paramedics, intubated her, set up an IV line in her arm, and put brace on her badly broken leg.

"Madam, we have to get her to the hospital now. Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes I'm coming." She didn't even look back, entering the ambulance.

He stood there and watched the ambulance leave; Angela hadn't even asked him if he wanted to come, she hadn't even looked at him, she ignored him.

The rest of the squint squad had rushed their way over to Booth, they bombarded him with questions, he was still comprehending what had happened. Bones was hurt, real bad and partially it was his fault.

...

...

...

She paced up and down the waiting room.

They had arrived approximately 4 hours ago, and there was still no news of her friend.

Daisy and Wendell had left. Cam and Sweets had gone to cafeteria, Hodgins was sitting awkwardly on the plastic chair, and Booth, well Booth had gone to check on Hannah.

"Ange, you're going to wear a hole in the ground, sit."

"How can you tell me to sit, when Bren is in surgery, possibly dying?"

"You pacing up and down the hallway isn't going to help Dr B. Sit. You've been doing that for the passed hour, you're going to wear yourself out."

"Fine." she sat next to Hodgins.

"What if she's not okay? She wasn't breathing on her own when we arrived, her heart stopped once and she was bleeding and burnt." Tears swelled up in her eyes. Hodgins took her by her shoulders and hugged her.

"You know Dr B. She's stubborn, she's a fighter. She's going to be fine." he reassured his wife.

"You don't know Hod-"before she could finish, she looked up at the man that had joined them. Booth.

"Is she out yet?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"We wouldn't be here if she was out." She spat back.

"uhh.."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with, _Hannah. __"_

"Umm.. She's fine, just sleeping now, they said it was just mild shock, they're just keeping her for observation overnight."

"I didn't ask how she was, because the last time I checked she was FINE, and Bren wasn't. How could you do that to her, how could YOU do that to her.'' She pointed her fingers at his chest.

"I don't—wait, are you saying that this is my fault!" He knew he should keep his voice down, but Angela had just gone a tad too far.

"Guys, don't fight." Hodgins tried to break them apart, but failed miserably.

"Don't deny anything you bastard. She was hurt, she had concussion, her lung was collapsed, she has broken ribs, she probably couldn't even stand on her own, and you didn't even care, you left her in there, you only cared about Hannah, who like you mentioned, has nothing wrong with her when Bren is in surgery fighting for her life!" her voice now could be heard from the other side of the hallway.

"Hannah was unconscious, and Bones was fine, she looked a little bumped but she was fine, and she herself told me she was fine. I didn't reali—I didn't notice she was hurt that badly. I would've helped, but she wouldn't let ME... not after our fight..." he was feeling guilty, but did he have a choice?

"You haven't- what fight?"

"Just we had a fight yesterday. It was nothing." he looked at his feet, feeling slightly defeated.

"How can you say it was nothing when maybe because of your fight she is dying. You should have done something!"

"Like what! Huh? Like What! What should have I done, carried out a screaming Brennan and leave Hannah to die? I didn't have a choice!"

"Why don't you guys just tone it down?" Cam said as she walked towards the fighting duo.

"Yes, Agent Booth, Angela, we are in a hospital. Show some respect" Sweets mentioned, he was holding a brown paper bag and coffee.

The two backed off from each other.

They all sat down, none of them spoke, none of them ate, and they just sat in silence.

...

...

...

Another 2 hours passed. It had been a total of 6 hours since they saw Brennan.

Hodgins was asleep, Sweets was starting to doze off, Cam was reading an old magazine, Angela stared blankly at the wall, and Booth was looking at his shoes. _Again_

"Family of Temperance Brennan?" A surgeon covered in blood and sweat asked.

They all shot up looking at the skinny man.

_Oh god is that all her blood._

"I'm Dr. Luke Corder, Temperance Brennan managed through surgery, it did go well but it wasn't without complications, she suffered a collapsed lung, 4 broken ribs, her tibia was broken, her hip was shattered, internal bleeding, she had severe carbon-monoxide poisoning and a grade 3 concussion. Her heart did stop twice in surgery; we're not sure how long the brain was deprived from oxygen."

"Oh no…." Angela sobbed into Hodgins' shoulder. Sweets and Cam were shocked at first to hear the extent of her injuries; Booth continued to just look at his shoes, tears falling freely onto them.

"Right now she is on a ventilator, we might need to do further surgery on her hip, we're running some tests on her brain, but she isn't responding very well to any brain stimuli. We'll wait a little longer for the swelling to go down, but if she doesn't wake up in the next 24-48 hours she might never wake up…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Right now she is in a medically induced coma. After her body heals and calms down from the trauma, we'll slowly wake her up from it, but if she doesn't it maybe because her brain is unresponsive, she might be brain dead from the carbon-monoxide poisoning."

Angela let out a sob...

"Can- can we see her?"

"Yes, but only one at a time, she needs to rest, follow me."

Angela, Hodgins, Sweets followed. Cam was about to as well, but she noticed Booth hadn't followed.

"Booth—"Cam turned to where he was sitting, but he was gone.

He had run off.

* * *

**Next chapter: Booth feels lost, Brennan wakes up with complications, who's the new guy that saved her, and what evil is Hannah up to...**

**Do you think Booth is too OOC? Plz tell me if so. and tell me if you are confused about anything so far...**

**R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I wished I owned Bones, but I don't :( the people at Fox do._

_Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts~_

_This is just a short update, in Booth's POV._

_Next chapter probably will be up tomorrow._

* * *

...

...

A B&B Story

**Apologize**

**Chapter 3**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry for the confusion: This is a flashback, couple of days prior to the accident.**

_She was drunk, drinking her way into numbness, she picked up her phone, pressed speed dial and waited for him to pick up._

_"-ello." he was obviously asleep. She listened to him breathe on the phone._

_"Hello? Bones?" she remained silent_

_"Bones, what's wrong? Bones?"_

_"Booth-"_

_"Bones? Are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you asleep? Do you know what time it is?" Listening to his soft voice made her feel like she was floating within clouds._

_"Booth- I love you..." she hung up the phone. And cried herself to sleep._

_..._

_It had been two days since their brief conversation. Neither of them spoke of the incident, or about anything else. _

_They were driving down from a suspects home back to the lab. They were driving back in an awkward silence. He knew his chance was now._

_"I'm getting engaged, I'm going to propose to her." He blurted, as he glanced a quick look to his partner, _

_"Oh,"... It took some time for her to digest his sudden words. She couldn't get herself to say anything but she managed a small, "I guess, congratulations." she avoided eye contact with him_

_"I'm going to propose to her." He mentioned again._

_"I heard Booth, Congratulations." She tried to keep a straight face. A million thoughts ran through her mind._

_"That's it? Congratulations?"_

_"I don't know what you mean.." she looked at her partner with a startled look._

_"You're not going to stop me?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to propose another woman to marry me, be my wife, to live with me forever and you're going to just watch luck a sitting duck?" he slowly raised his voice..._

_"I don't know- I mean, I'm very happy for you Booth..."_

_"You haven't changed one bit."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Don't you get it Temperance. I love you, you admitted you love me and I'm going to ask another woman to be my person, and you don't even care, you're congratulating me."_

_"Booth- I'm happy for you.."_

_"You're happy for me... I'm glad that I moved on."_

_His words made her heart break, she could feel it shatter into a million pieces. _

_Even though she was awfully hurt by his words, she was done with being happy, she was done pretending. _

_"You know what Booth, you're being incredibally selfish."_

_"What? How am I being selfish, you're the one who's being ignorant of the situation."_

_"You know what? I'm done with being happy for you, done pretending I like your blond girlfriend."_

_"What?"_

_"You never said you 'loved me' I needed to hear those words but you never said them. You say I haven't changed, but I have changed, I've matured emotionally, and in those 7 months away, I learnt that maybe there was a forever after, maybe there was someone in this world that would make me happy forever, I was ready to take this, take our relationship further, but when I came back from those long 7 months, I found that you had moved on. You left me like everyone else had, there wasn't a forever after, and I would just continue to live my life alone and like I used to before you ever came along. I figured I was too late, and that I would at least try to be happy for you. You say I am that one that has damaged our relationship, our partnership, but have you ever thought about my feelings? How much it has hurt me to watch you and your girlfriend be happy for each other. How we hardly ever see each other, away from work. I thought at least we could continue to be friends and partners, but apparently you cared less. What I told you that night, it wasn't a lie I loved you Booth, I love you with all my heart and I don't know if I would be able to love another man like I love you, but I realized that I was too late in showing my true desire and that you have moved on with another woman, I am happy that you have found happiness, but I'm not happy for myself, it hurts for me to get up each morning, with nothing to live for, it hurts that you will never be there for me when I need you, it hurts that I'm not the woman that is in Hannah's place right now. But instead of acting selfish, ignorant, self-minded, egotistic, angry, I have tried my best to be happy for you, and Hannah."_

_"Bones-"_

_"Don't call me that. I'm sick of you, I'm tired of you always nagging at me. I need a break from this, I thought I was ready but I'm not."_

_"Bones, don't.."_

_"I'm sorry Booth, be happy with Hannah." With those quick words, she left that car and walked slowly into the Jeffersonian._

_He looked at the disappearing figure of his partner. _


End file.
